Five night at Freddy: werewolf
by Xx-skippyXx
Summary: Other guards work at Freddy fazbear pizza restruant before as a night guard. They either die or turned into an insane person but what if mike was WAY different from the other guards?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day of my searching for a job ever since my both parents died bills needed to get paid and I haven't gotten a good night's sleep like once. So I'm here at my kitchen table looking through a newspaper but then what I saw next, I was amazed. "Fazbear Pizza is now hiring guards for the night shift. 120 dollars a week. Not reasonable for Death or. Dismemberment." "At least it's a start I guess." I said while getting up and putting on my cargo pants and the track jacket.

As I walked to the street heading to the pizza place I bump into my best friend lamar.  
>"What's good mike my boy how you been doing?" Lamar asked<br>Lamar and I been best friend since we were kids but we both ended up In the hood.  
>"I'm all good Lamar I'm just heading to the pizza place to get my self a job." As I said while I continue walking through the street<br>"Wait? That pizza place? Man... I knew you just wanted to get a job but that place? Oh hell no but whatever, if you want a job then go get it." He sounded like if he threatened someone then warn them afterwards.  
>"Ok man I'll see you later. Ok"<p>

As I stood in front of the family restaurant and checking the address if it's corrects.  
>"At least the restaurant out of the neighborhood."<br>I walked in and open two glass door right before I was about enter my head started to hurt.  
>"Shit not now." I groan and took out my eye drop.<br>I took a deep breath  
>"Well that's done."<br>I had to take eye drops ever since when I was a kid my mom and my dad told me to take my eye drop everywhere where I go.  
>I didn't know why but hey at least it can help me relax.<br>I rub my eyes and walked inside heading to find the manager office.

I finally found the manager office i took a deep breath and knock on the door as I heard "come in."  
>"Uhh, hi my name is mike schmidt and I'm here for the job." I said in my calm voice and a little smile on my face.<br>The manager looked at me for a moment and then said  
>"Well boy consider yourself hire."<br>Well i was so surprised and didn't expect this.  
>"Thank you sir. when and what time should I start?" I asked<br>"You start at 12 at midnight and you're keeping this place safe as a night guard."  
>I smiled and shake his hand before leaving his office. Right before I was about to leave the restaurant I notice the animatronics were looking at me while they singing to the children. I notice their appearance too they were all female and the main leader I assume is the bear whose holding a microphone on her hand wearing a hat and a bow tie. Behind her was a bunny whose holding a electric guitar and have nice curves. And the last one was a chicken nothing who's holding a cupcake In her hand and has a bib that said "Let's eat". I shook my head and left the place.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked back to my house my phone started to ring.  
>"Hello?" I said<br>"Look I'm gonna make this quick. I know you got that job and I must warn you man YOU HAVE TO QUIT RIGHT AWAY OK WHATEVER THEY SAYING IS A LIE OK JUST QUIT!" The mysterious phone guy yelled  
>"Woah man calm the fuck down! Jesus" I swear he sounded like lamar when I bump into him like an hour ago. I hung up my phone and continue to head back home to sleep.<p>

*BEEP BEEP*  
>The sound of the alarm woke me up as I stand to look at my clock.<br>"11:40" I sigh  
>"Uggghh!" I stopped and my head started to hurt I ran to the bathroom looked my self to into the mirror and what I saw, it terrified me.<br>"My eyes?!" My eyes started to turn into a reddish Eyes and I panic.  
>"WHERE IS MY FUCKING EYE DROPS?!"<p>

Lamar POV:  
>I woke up by the sound of yelling and it sounded like it's coming from inside of my homie mike house.<br>"What the hell is he doing?"  
>I grabbed my glock from under my bed and headed to mike place really quick.<p>

*back to mike*  
>I took a deep breath.<br>"Thank god that's over."  
>I wasted no time and got ready thats when I heard a knock at my front door<br>"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I whisper and went to the door and revealed to be lamar holding his glock.  
>"Yea Lamar you need something?" I asked<br>"Nah homie I came over to check on you. Heard you were yelling if a bitch just robbed your ass." I roll my eyes  
>"Sorry I was getting angry look man I'm late I have to go ok I'll see you later." I said while locking my door.<br>"Yea homie alright see you around the block."

*at the freddy fazbear pizza restaurant*  
>I finally made it I checked my watch and read 11:57.<br>"Guess I made it in time" I said to my self.  
>To my surprise I saw the manager walk up to me and greeted me.<br>"hello mike and here I thought you weren't going to make it. Ok anyways follow me I'll show you where you're going to be at during your night shift."  
>Something what bothers me is that I feel I'm being watch and I turned around saw two pairs of glowing eyes inside of the pirate cove.<br>"And here's your uniform remember close the door if you need to. Gotta save power, okay I'll see you at the flip side mike." He said to me while leaving.  
>after he left I turn around to look back at the pirate cove but only this time, the two pair of eyes disappear.<p>

I sigh "ok, here we go."

12PM

"why my eyes were turning red? Was that normal?" I whisper to my self as I look through the security camera. after 5 minutes looking through the tablet I pulled out my phone and recieve a text message from lamar.

Lamar:aye yo homie I'll pick your ass up when you finish at work, alright? What time you get off?

Mike: at 6:00 man

Lamar: alright homie oh and look I was about to tell you this but I think I should warn you now homie.

oh great! What does lamar gotta say this time? Bet something stupid.

Mike:what?

Lamar:the restruant you working at right now... People said a lot of creppy type shit, like how those animatronics move at night and tried to get your ass to wear one of those suits that can kill you.

Mike:...

Mike: Lamar get off those drugs man. I gotta go man just pick me up at 6 ok.

as I turn of my phone I begin to think what Lamar trying to do this time. Oh well fuck it.

1AM

5 more hours until my shift is over. I laid my head just a few minutes until I heard a footsteps.

"huh?" I said while I looked through the security cameras and notice the animatronics were gone!

"oh shit... FUCK! Lamar wasn't playing around!" I scream In my mind.

Foxy POV:

"should I just kill him already? Or wait until tomorrow?" I ask myself

screw it. I ran out my pirate cove and headed to this low life guard.

*back to Mike*

I looked over the left side of the door and all I saw a fox who's a female animatronics dress up like a pirate screeching at me. Normally people would scream and start to cry but me, I just stared at the fox with my frown face if I was about to rip her head what they say it's true about the animatronics killing guards i won't let that shit happen to me.

i stood up to face the fox who stop screaming and stare at her eyes with my angry annoyed face. But something weird happen next, she slowly back away like if she saw the devil himself. I sit back down and just continue my shift.

Foxy POV:

what was that?! i said to my self still thinking of his eyes. I was about to kill him but he didn't scream or beg for his life like the other guards. He stared at me with a angry look, what scared me the most is his eyes started to turn red like a demon.

"I gotta tell the girls about this"

6AM

FINALLY! My shift is over. Weird that they all left me alone the rest of the night. I headed to the glass door and was about to call Lamar.

"MIKE HOMIE BRO GET YO ASS OVER HERE!"

i look up forward to the parking lot and saw Lamar inside of his car.

I sigh of tiredness

i walk forward to his car and got in.

"Lamar you're not going to believe this man."


	3. Chapter 3

I began telling lamar how he was telling the truth about the animatronics moving at night and how I told him about foxy shows up at my office trying to kill me.

"so let me get this straight." Lamar said with a confuse face.

"foxy. That fine ass pirate animatronics chick shows up to you and literally screams at you... But instead of you crying or screaming you stood up and stared at her with that "Im gonna fuck you up" look and started to back away from you?"

i raise one of my eyebrow when he said "fine ass" animatronics.

"Did you just called that animatronics fin- look Nevermind. Anyways basically yea, she back away and everyone left me alone the rest of the night." As I finish explaining him.

"whose "everyone"?" He ask while parking in front of our apartment.

"you know. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy-" right before I was about to continue, lamar cut me off.

"WAIT? you're talking about that bunny,chicken and the bear right? If so... Then the story must be true."

wait what? What's he talking about? What story?

"you don't know the story? Don't you?"

i shook my head.

"few months ago a dude name Jeremy worked at that same place you working at right now. People at our block saying that he's the only guard that made it out of their alive homie."

my eyes widened. Wow, I really wasn't paying attention to the people at our street.

"what happened to him? After when he finally quit."

lamar turn off his car off and looked at me.

"he didn't quit, he actually stayed like the whole week and that wasn't the insane part bro. He actually stayed another day doing overtime."

now this Jeremy guy has some balls to pull that one off.

"alright Mike my boy you go ahead catch some sleep. If I was you I go back to the pizzeria and confront the boss or manager."

i nodded

"thanks for the ride Lamar, I owe you one."

"time skip 12AM"

ill admit, the best 6 hour of sleep I had in awhile.

i stood up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. After that I begun to put my dark Jean and a t-shirt that said my crews name "TF" which stands for "The Families".

i locked my front door and began to head downstairs and stop to pull up my phone to read a new text message.

"hey homie freestyle battle coming back on Wednesday's at 12 midnight. -Lamar"

watching people freestyle is one of my favorite things to see. Lamar and i used to go everytime since we were in high school.

i shook my head and remember that i was heading over to freddy frazbear pizza place to confront my boss.

i finally arrived at my job to see my boss and headed to his office, jesus this place is so crowded with children cheering at the animatronics. I stop walking and looked at the animatronics who were staring at me and notice some adults around me look at me with a confuse face and I just shrugged then continue on my search.

i knocked the manager door as i heard "enter".

"MIKE! you're alri- I mean you're fine I see." said in a calm voice.

I frown and said

"you could of told me that they were alive at night." I said while closing the door.

"well I don't kn- *sigh* no point of lying Mike my boy. Yes they're alive and what you hear about stuffing guard into suits. Yes it's true."

my eyes wided

"look if you think I'm here to quit. I'm not and I'm still working here."

the manger looked at me suprise

"really? Well most guards comes to my office and tells me what happen during there night shift."

i took a deep breath

i begun telling him, the same way how I told lamar. By the end of my story the manager looked at me with a suprise and confuse look.

"that is the most strangest thing I ever heard. Most guards comes here and telling how the girls are the trying to kill him and breaking into the office but THAT?"

so im the first guard actually scared them? Well... better than getting stuffed inside into a suit.

"ok Mike, if you want. You can stay here until your shift start."

i thought about it

"sure but I'm sure can rest up until then."

he nodded

"thanks, boss" I said while walking out of his office

"just call me fred Mike." He said

i left his office and called lamar.

"Lamar bro I'm gonna be at the pizzeria until my shift start so don't bother searching for me."

"alright fool ass and I take it as you and your boss went alright." I roll my eye

"kinda of. Alright man I'll see you tomorrow." I said while hanging up my phone and sat down a nearby table away from the crowd, then I look up foward and saw freddy herself walking up to me and snatch my phone.

i stood up angrily

"what the fuck are-" right before I finish my sentence. She crush my phone And threw small pieces to the ground, went up to my face and said.

"I don't know what foxy talking about your stupid red eyes thing from last night."

i raise one of my eyebrows

"but I dont care. tonight, us girls and I gonna have fun with you." She winked at me and left me with a confuse face.

"...the fuck just happened?" I asked my self

red eyes? fun tonight?

and shit...my phone.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few hours I stayed at the pizzaria restruant doing nothing. If it wasn't for freddy coming up to me and snatching my phone and destroying it I'll be on the Internet Atleast. Thats not all, what makes me uncomfortable is that all the animatronics girls keeps looking at me with a smirk and I just glare them.

i took a deep breath and looked up to the clock.

"9:50, almost closing time for the restaurant." I stood up to head over to my office and get ready for the night. I stop and realize something, I feel like I'm missing something. Oh well im sure I can deal it later.

i put on my security jacket over my t-shirt. I sat down and waited until 12 o'clock starts.

*4 hours later*

12PM

oh great the night started, until the others come to me I should try remember what was I missing earlier.

until...

"oh...shit..." I facepalm and put both of my hand on my face and screamed.

I FORGOT MY-

i said before getting knock out.

Freddy POV:

I walked up to the guard and bend down to check if he's really knocked out. I heard footsteps coming from behind and i turn around to see bonnie,Chica and foxy standing on the doorway together.

"what are we gonna do to him?" Bonnie asked

I drag the guard out of the room and respond to bonnie question.

"normally we take the guard to the backroom, right?" I ask them

they nodded with a confuse look on their face.

"I was thinking we can have fun with him but first lets lock him into the men restroom."

they all shrug and agreed

"ill admit, by looking at him he's kinda of cute." I said as I cover my mouth,while the girls looked at me with a suprise and shock face.

i turned to foxy while i was still covering my mouth. She looked jealous and angry.

"let's just get him to the restroom" Foxy said with a stern voice.

i nodded and continue to move his body.

2AM

*back to mike*

i woke up and tried to stand up.

"ugghh" I groan and look around the room and notice I'm in the restroom. I touch my back of my head and felt a bump. I recain my balance as i walked to the door and tried to open the door and notice it was locked.

I sigh.

"you're finally awake?" I heard a feminine voice behind the door.

"can you please open the door and let me out?" I asked and just what I expected.

"nope can't do, sir." she said.

OKAY... Now I feel irritate!

I started to angrily slam my fist to the door and yelled

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

Bonnie POV:

i backed away from the door and nervously asked the guard.

" are y-yo-you ok-ay s-sir?" I stuttered.

i turned to see foxy,freddy and chica running over to me and asked

"what was that?" Freddy asked with a suprise look.

right before I was about to respond to freddy. I heard a deep yell coming from inside of the bathroom.

Mike POV:

I slam my fist to the ground hard and stumble forward to the bathroom mirrors. I hung my head down just a few seconds and look back up to the windows, to see my red eyes back again But only this time blood tears coming out of my eyes.i reach to my pockets and realize what was I missing. MY EYEDROPS.

"AHHH" i kneeled down let out a deep scream and hear my bones cracking inside of me. I raise my hand up, right front of my face and saw what scared me the most. Claws coming out of my both hands and felt my spine turning into a thoracic spine and hair coming out of every part of my body. I screamed one more time as I felt my teeth falling off and turning into a sharp teeth then darkness taking over me.

Chica POV:

as my sisters and I were all shaken, still standing in front of the men's restroom door hearing the guard deep yells and bones being snapped.

"I-I think w-we should h-head back t-to hi-his office." I studdered fearly. This is the first time we actually fear over someone. We all headed back to the guard office as I was holding Bonnie arms while walking.

right before freddy was about to speak we heard the door bust down open and a deep terrifying growl mix with a roar.

"AHHHHH" we all screamed and looked down to the tablet and saw a huge thing running, heading to the back stage.

bonnie grabbed the table out of the table and all I saw her mouth open and wide eyes.

"what Bon Bon? What do you see?" I asked eagerly as she shows all of us.

i gasped and saw a huge figure who had red eyes and hair all over his body. What made me close the both doors is that "thing" was staring at camera like if "he" knows us if we were here.

4AM

just two more hour until the night ends. We were all still at the office holding each other and notice the beast didn't move around anymore, last time I saw it was in the kitchen area.

Foxy POV:

"i think it's over girls." I said to them, still shaken up with the whole situation.

"y-you s-s-sure?" Freddy asked if she was about to cry.

i went up to her and hugged her.

"I think. I'm gonna find him and see if he's alright." I began to turn around but the girls stop me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" They all screamed at me.

"Calm down. I'm just gonna see if he's calm now, if something bad happens come out and give me back up ok?"

they all thought about it for a minute. They ended up nodding.

i started to search around the restruant about 6 minutes until I saw him laying down inside of my pirate cove. I looked down to see his hair covering his face and I notice that he's naked.

i blush, trying not to look Down at his "area".

"I need to get him over to my bed." I picked him up and enter my own backstage room and set him down to my bed, pulling covers over I finished, Right before I was about to leave, I looked back at him.

"screw it" I said walking towards to him and laid down next to him, hugging his waist And I stayed like that until 6 am arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly started to open my eyes gently.

"hmm" I groan softly. I was about to get up but something was holding me back, I don't know what was it but it felt so soft and comfortable I'll admit. I turned to my right and see Foxu holding me so tight if I was her favorite stuff animal.

my eyes widened and began to ask myself question.

"Did we just... A animatronics? Did I just...?" I thought.

i looked around and seem I ended up in a bedroom. I looked to my left saw a clock that read 5:40AM. I manage to get out of her grip without waking her up and notice that I'm naked. I looked down and started to cover my "area".

"what happened to me during my shift." I though, as I sneak out of her room and headed to the bathroom. It's kinda weird how freddy and the others are not here this time.

"Woah" I said loudly, seeing a busted door on the ground and what seems to be a huge scratch marks. I entered to the bathroom and immediately found my torn up clothes on the ground.

"better than staying naked." I started to put on my torn up shirt and jeans as I walked barefooted to the office.

I sigh and heard a door opening at the entrance.

"Mike?" I heard a voice that sounded like fred.

i got up and headed to the entrance and saw fred with a worry look.

"MIKE! What happened to you!?" He went up to me as he put his hand to my shoulder.

"to be honest fred, I don't know. I just woked up and ended up in the same bed with foxy.

he raise his eyebrows

"wait? Did you and her?"

"I don't believe so sir but I gotta warn you after I left her bedroom I saw a busted down door."

he shook his head and sigh

"Mike I think you should get a day off for the night so don't bother showing up tonight. God knows you deserved it, with every thing going on."

"really? Thanks Fred I owe you one." I shook his hand and smile.

"no Mike thank you. You're the first guard who can deal with this kind of stuff, I'll give you ride home but let me call up the cleaners about the mess ok."

I nodded happily.

i began to head out to the parking lot and waited for Fred. Until I saw someone standing at the glass window. The figure turned to me and revealed to be foxy staring at me. I felt my hearth race, she smiled and waved at me. I decided to wave back at her and gave her a small smile of mine.

*inside of Mike apartment*

Lamar POV:

"alright today the freestyle event, about to happen" I thought. i wonder how My homie mike has been. He didn't call or anything and shit. I decided to head at the pizzeria until I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I stood up to walk out of my place and saw Mike walking through the halls. I notice his clothes has been torn up like if he got jumped.

"Oh shit bro. What the fuck happened to your clothes?" I asked him

I got his attention and looked at me.

"if you're wondering why I didn't call you, is because I broke my phone and don't ask how."

I gave him a confuse expression.

"okaaayyyy. But anyways I gotta remind your punk ass, that today is the freestyle battle tonight.

"oh yea I almost forgot about that. Luckily my boss gave me a day off today."

"For real? Well that's some good shit homie. I'll come by and pick your ass up when its time." I turned around to head back inside.

"alright man." I heard him

Foxy POV:

"Why didn't he bother wake me up?" I though.

im so confuse with these feelings, freddy might caught me sleeping next to Mike earlier in the morning. She's been avoiding eye contact and not bother talk to me. WHATEVER then.

i sigh

"at least I still got Mike." I whisper with a small smile appearing to my face.

*back to mike*

for some reason im not even tired at all. I don't feel like sleeping, I just wanna go to the freestyle event thats gonna happen at 12 in midnight. I headed to my room and bend over to my bed, to pull out my hidden box to reveal my glock with a extended clip, some bullets and my $2,900 cash.

"Better take my gun with me." I always carry my gun when a event is about to happen. Gotta make sure everytime to bring a loaded gun around these streets.i put my gun aside of my bed and headed to take a shower. I stepped out of my shower and got my white camo pants, fendit belt and my rest of my stuff to head over to my crews house.

as I walked down through my block, I came across one my crew member Keit.

"M, you heading over our gang place?" he asked me as he greeted me With a hand shake.

"yea I'm heading over there, you coming along?" I asked him.

"sure, why not? Lets head over there and get ready to go and see the freestyle event." He said as we walked.

"you know what time it Is?" I asked him

he checked his phone and looked at me.

"11:56 AM"i guess we have enough time to get ready.

we arrived at my crew territory house. As we got inside, all I see bunch of my crew armory bunch of Aks, Carbine rifles and more inside of the house.

i sigh

"yup, I'm going to be here for awhile" I thought.

*12 hours later*

i stood in front of my crew house waiting for lamar to pick me up. I close my eyes just a few minutes.

*inside of mike head*

i open my eyes and looked around. I somehow ended up in a creepy wood area, I stood and began to walk towards to the only road. I began to feel uneasy, I picked up my pace as I turned around to see a giant black figure and seems to have red eyes. I can't see it clearly but he began to snarl at me, right before he started to charge at me.

*back into reality*

"Wake your ass up, time to go." I heard a voice

i looked up and saw lamar grabbing me up, as we walked toward his car.

"homie youre alright?" He asked

"yea just a weird ass dream thats all. We're going already." I replied

"yea it's almost 12 midnight." Wait what? damn time went fast.

"oh and homie since your phone broke, I got you this." he said while grabbing something out of his pocket and revealed to be a new iPhon.

I smile "thanks lamar, best homie to ever have" i said.

he laughed

"no problem homie, anytime."

we made it to the freestyle event.

"Damn this place is packed" I thought

i followed lamar out of the car as we made through the entrance, greeted my people and half of my other crews. we made it to the area where the freestyle is about to happen.

"ALRIGHT LETS GET THIS SHIT STARTED" the announcer yelled out to the crowd.

"NOW WERE GOING TO DO SOMETHING NEW AND SHIT, WHOS EVER IN THE CROWD LIKE TO STEP INTO THE ARENA AND WIN BIG MONEY. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" As the crowd cheered and I saw one guy enter to the arena.

"hey homie get your ass over there and shit on him." Lamar said.

Eh? Why not

i enter to the arena and pulled up my sleeves to be revealed my tattoo.

"ALRIGHT I SEE A FAMILIAR FACE IN THE ARENA." He pointed to the guy I'm going agains.

"AND A NEW FACE!" He said, pointing at me.

"ALRIGHT WHATS YOUR NAME AND GANG YOU IN?" He passed the mic toward the guy.

"lil j and I'm with the glory boy gang!" He said while some of the crowed cheered and boo.

he passed the mic towards and I said.

"mike and I'm with the "Families" gang" the crowed cheered loudly

"ALRIGHT WE GOT THE GLORY BOY GANG GOING AGAINST THE FAMILIES. WHOSE GONNA WIN ALRIGHT ENOUGH TALKING LET HIT THIS SHIT."

Lil j went up first.

I got villains that shoot like Robert Horry  
>I got hittas that got more guns than Cory<br>Glory Boys bitch we ain't go no worries  
>I got shooters that take you out the families.<p>

I got hittas that'll take you out the families, out your prime  
>I got shootas that'll shoot you with the 40 or the 9<br>I got hittas that'll shoot you from in front and from behind  
>Glory boys bitch it's our time, with no wings we still flying<br>mike youre a bitch and we got the glorys  
>These bitches think their tough man that shit annoyi-<p>

"TIMES UP LIL J! NOW ITS MIKE TURN!"

he throws the mic at me. Wow never heard a wrost rap ever. I can tell he's screwed.

Lamar POV:

shit can Mike rap? I never heard him rap before.

I can see mike smirk from here and that's when he went in to finish this guy punk ass.

Lil J Say My Name, Now I Think Its Time To Murk His Ass  
>Have My Shooter Lurked For His Ass Late Night Trying To T-Shirt His Ass<br>Slide Up And My Bitch With Me Got The 30 Stuck In Her Burken Bag  
>homies Going Better But Its Hurt To Say It Fuck I Cain't Black Herse His Ass<br>Why The Fuck Is They Playing These Games With Me And They Know These 30 Shots Hang With Me  
>They Bitches Not Who They Claim To Be I'm On That You Look Like A Stain To Me<br>you bitches Not A Thing For Me I Got Shooters That'll Make It Rain For Me  
>I Remain To be The families Cause Them homie Did Everything For Me<br>You Said I Was Nobody To Play With Big Ass Gun I Stay With  
>Lil J Think It's Macroni Time But Whole up That Gay Shit<br>Glory Boys Might Rap About Guns But Never Spray Shit  
>Be On A Lot Of Hating Shit<br>Remeber When We Drove By BT, It Was Five OF Us And Yall Was 13 Deep  
>If We Was 13 Deep And Caught Yall, Yall Would Of Saw 26 Feet<br>homie You Can Loose Your Life this Week-

"TIMES UP AND WOAH MIKE YOU WENT HARD!"

my mouth was wide open. I looked at lil j to see his eyes widened like if he saw a ghost or some type shit. I think Mike could make something big In the future.

"only time will tell." I said looking at Mike while he's claiming his prize.


End file.
